Pale Blue Eyes
by bohemiandreams
Summary: Harry storms out, only to return, the image of those pale blue eyes burned in his mind. Companion to "It Always Starts with a Fight." But you don't really need to read to understand. Harry/Draco.


**Note:** _Possessed _by the genius of Lou Reed, I wrote this fic in like, an hour. I fell in love with this song after seeing Adventureland, and I sing it to my own dragon all the time.

For all of you fanatics about cannon, I know Draco's eyes aren't blue, but its close enough!

"Sometimes I feel so happy, sometimes I feel so sad.

Sometimes I feel so happy, but mostly you just, make me mad." Lou Reed.

"Pale Blue Eyes"

Draco knew exactly how to push Harry's buttons. Harry loved the blond, and would never even dream of leaving him. But their relationship was volatile, filled with heated words and endless hurt. Their arguments were as frequent as the summer rain.

It was another sunless Sunday afternoon, and they had both stayed home. Words and blows were exchanged, and Harry stormed out into the pouring rain. He walked down Grimmauld Place, his thoughts on the pale blue eyes that he loved so much. They were the last thing he had seen before slamming the door, the lingering gaze almost begging him to come back.

As he trudged up the street, he thought about their argument. He had already forgotten what it was about. All he remembered was how frightened the boy had looked as he stood over him, foot on his chest, the sneer being wiped off his face by fear and regret. It had gone too far, he knew. Draco removed his foot, speechless, and Harry got up and just walked out.

He knew he would return to the decrepit old house and apologize, but that wouldn't solve anything. They truly were like oil and water, but Harry just wouldn't give him up. He would fight for him until the very end. Draco was everything to him, everything he would ever live or die for. Sure, he was hot-headed, arrogant, and Harry fell for it every time, letting his pride get the better of him. But what Harry held on to was the times when they weren't fighting. The times when they were tired of fighting and he was kind, gentle. He never said it, but Harry knew he loved him. He could feel it in the way he held him, after making love, in the morning after a bad nightmare, even the way he kissed him. Every kiss they shared was as different as snowflakes, passionate, hungry, loving, and tender. Each one sang with the unspoken words between them.

His heart ached with the weight of the words he wished he had said, and he made the decision to turn back. He didn't want to be the one to apologize, but he couldn't shake the image of those pale blue eyes, staring after him as he walked away.

The door opened as he came up the walk. Draco's perfect face was smeared with tears, running down his cheeks. Harry stopped, staring at his beautiful dragon, shaking with fear and anger.

"My dragon" He whispered. The blond was suddenly crashing into him, pulling him close. The sobs reached his ears, and he responded, wrapping him in a strong embrace.

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Draco chanted, his chest heaving with his sobs. "I don't want to hurt you anymore, I'm so sorry."

"Draco, it's okay. I promise, it's alright." He stroked his hair, forgetting his own feelings and just let him break down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." He felt the tears soaking his shirt, his heart breaking.

After a moment, his breathing slowed and he pulled back in Harry's embrace. His pale eyes were bloodshot, he had probably been crying since the moment Harry slammed the door. They locked onto the emerald ones and he inhaled. "I'm sorry. I… I'm just,"

Harry raised a hand to his cheek and wiped at the tears. "It's okay, Draco. It was stupid, I know you didn't mean it."

"But I hurt you."

"I'll be fine." Harry chuckled. "I always am." He pulled him close again. They forgot where they were. They stood in the courtyard, completely lost in time and space, just holding one another.

"I love you" Draco's voice was barely a whisper, but it echoed around Harry as if shouted from the top of a mountain. His heart leapt into his throat, and he couldn't swallow it. He was holding Draco tight to his chest, and he felt his breath hitch.

"I love you, too." He turned his head and kissed his neck. "I love you so much." He repeated. Draco's chest fell heavily with sobs. "I'll always love you. I'll never leave you again."

Warm, wet lips pressed to his neck, his cheek, his nose, and finally, his lips. He opened his mouth to his lover, tasting the salty tears, mixing with the rain. They were completely soaked, and neither cared.

Draco broke the kiss, gasping for air. "I love you, Harry." He repeated, as if saying again would make him believe it. He already knew, absolutely thrilled that his lover would finally say it.

"I love you too, Draco." He smiled. "Thank you." He wasn't sure if it was appropriate, but he let the words tumble out. The rain fell in his eyes, and he needed to get them inside, to prove just how much he loved his blond prince. He picked him up, holding his slender frame easily and carrying him back into the house and up the stairs. He wasn't even sure if he had stopped to kick the door closed as he made it all the way up to their bedroom. They collapsed onto the bed, kissing and touching and pulling at the soaked clothes sticking to their heated bodies.

Green eyes locked onto silver ones as he entered his lover. He bent over him, gentle and slow, kissing him with passionate force. His back arched as he swept across that spot, the one that made him see stars. He cried out, and the raven haired boy craved to hear that sound again. He kissed his neck hungrily, needing more of him. Long, pale legs wrapped around his waist, drawing him closer, pulling him in.

He steadied himself on one hand to stroke the blond. He sped up his actions, needy, seeking that moment of brilliance. His vision went white as he shuddered, feeling his lover clench around him. He collapsed over him. They were soaked, fingers and toes freezing from the rain while backs and brows dripped with sweat.

As breathing slowed and eyes focused, Harry stared into those pale eyes, so full of love and happiness. Happiness, for the first time in a long time.

Harry smiled, kissing him sweetly. He got up, pulling Draco with him, leading him to the shower. He turned the water as hot as it would go and standing under it. They held each other for a long time, letting the hot water warm them.

Draco took a deep breath as if to speak. Harry already knew what was on his mind. "Don't." He put a finger to his lips. "Let's forget it. The important thing is that we're here, and that I love you. Everything else is just details."

Draco sighed. "I love you too." _Just details, _He thought. They never mattered in the end, not really. He had what mattered, and that was enough.

* * *

That's it! Let me know if I royally screwed this up, I was too excited to do a thorough proofread.

*lessthanthree you all!


End file.
